


Drabbles of Past and Present

by nmichaelis



Series: Aftermath of the End [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmichaelis/pseuds/nmichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untold scenes from before and in-between for my series of 'Aftermath of the End'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Future Chieftain

**Author's Note:**

> These are cutoff scenes that popped into my head but I don't have the mood to write longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's first meeting with the Rangers was during the Fell Winter right after his mother's death.

That was a lot of red, was the thought circling his dazed mind.  
  
Bilbo stared blankly at the crimson and white filling his vision. There were sounds, frantic voices in the distant. Or was it closed? It was really hard to think besides the feeling of cold and terror. Suddenly, there was an abrupt change in his sight. He vaguely recognized a pair boots before there was a light touch on his shoulder. He flinched and whimpered and everything went dark.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, there was soft mattress underneath him and he felt pleasantly warmth. It took a minute for his confused mind to recognize the guest room of the Great Smials. After that, his brain required another few minutes to remember why and how he was here. He paled quickly when his memories rushed back.  
  
An attack. They had been attack by wolves!  
  
“Mother,” he whined sadly.  
  
The young hobbit curled up under the blanket and cried and cried until he fell asleep.  
  
The next time he woke, bright sunlight fell through the window and sweet smell wafted through the smial. This time, he immediately remembered what happened the night before or was it longer? How long had he been asleep? He got to his feet shakily and walked to the door determinedly. He was a Baggins and a Took. Wallowing in misery wouldn’t change anything.  
  
“Good morning, Grandmother,” Bilbo greeted softly when he stepped into the large dining room.  
  
Although he directed the greeting to his Grandmother, his eyes were fastened on the unfamiliar Men sitting around the table. One of them, who seemed to be the youngest in the group, looked up at his greeting and warm grey eyes lit up in recognition.  
  
“It is good to see you awake, Mister Hobbit. I hope you are alright?”  
  
“Y-yes, thank you,” Bilbo was a bit flustered at the familiar way the young man addressed him, “I’m sorry. Do I know you?”  
  
The young man blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Forgive me for not introducing myself. I’m Arathorn, son of Arador of the Dunedain. I’m the one who brought you here.”


	2. The Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo pledge his allegiance to the new Chieftain of the Dunedain.

Tired hazel eyes darted around the burning village as the owner flew through the remaining carnage in frantic search of his friend. Worry and dread gnawed at his mind every time he saw a corpse with brown hair wearing the Ranger uniform. Considering most of the Dunedain had wavy dark-colored hair, the feelings were a constant companion in his search through the small village. He regretted the fact he wasn’t beside his friend in the fight.  
  
They separated early in the raid so he could bring Gilraen to safety. By the time he came back, his friend was lost in the pandemonium of the battle. There were too many orcs and he couldn’t spare any attention from the beasts around him. The moves drilled into him for the past year flowed smoothly and countless orcs fell to his blade.  
  
“Bilbo, the brat was near the fountain ten minutes ago.”  
  
It was Chief Arador’s advisor, Kiaran. There was deep sadness in his eyes and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. Dread welled-up within the hobbit and he whirled away to the fountain.  
  
The sight that met him didn’t really surprise him but there was still the sense of loss that hit him hard. The look in his friend’s eyes didn’t help matters. When those grey eyes looked at him with trepidation, of the new responsibility on his shoulders and the fear of inadequacy, Bilbo walked forward determinedly. He stopped in front of his new Chieftain and knelt in deference.  
  
He bowed his head and offered up his dagger. “I pledge to you my blade and my life. I will follow beside you and protect your back to the best of my ability.”  
  
Arathorn stared at him with surprised awe but then he closed his eyes and whispered, “Thank you, my friend. I accept your Pledge and I swear to take care of your blade and your life.”


End file.
